Appreciation
by Hit-to-Key
Summary: Greed's Chimeras do something for him to show their thanks for him rescuing them from Lab Five. This definitely WASN'T what he was expecting. Greed x Kimblee


"Just tell me what it is!" The Homunculus yelled, getting impatient at his new Chimeras.

"As Marta said, it's just a token of our thanks," Dorochet remarked with a sweatdrop.

"Why don't you just go see for youself? It's on your bed," Marta almost snickered. Greed calmed down a little and started walking down the bar's stairs.

"It better be good..." He mumbled to himself. When he finally reached his room, he opened the door to come face to face with the only one absent from upstairs. He also happened to be the only Alchemist there. Said Alchemist was tied to Greed's bed.

"K-Kimblee?" The man's question woke the sleeping Kimblee. He looked up at the ropes containing his wrists, then down at the ones containing his ankles, before exclaiming:

"WHAT THE HELL?" He realized he was in Greed's room, and, judging by said Homunculus's look, he wasn't the one responsible for this. The Alchemist blushed when Greed's face softened and he gently climbed on top of him after walking over and locking the door. Kimblee's blush got even deeper when he leaned down to brush his lips against the other male's, not quite kissing him, and then leaned near his ear.

"You look cute when you sleep..." He whispered, both men's pants getting way too tight.

"Fuck off..." The Alchemist mumbled. Greed smirked.

"I'd rather fuck _you_," The Homunculus whispered seductively into his ear before nibbling on it. Kimblee was already almost unbearably hard. Greed looked down to confirm it. He moved down and nibbled the erection through the light fabric, making Kimblee moan softly. He undid the zipper and freed the throbbing length to start sucking on the tip. He moaned again at the feeling.

"You like that?~" Greed purred before swallowing it.

"Don't-ah!" Kimblee gasped out, making Greed even harder as he reached up the man's shirt to play with his right nipple while undoing his own pants.

"Mmph, don't stop.." Greed smiled and continued pleasing the male under him only to come to an abrupt stop. He sat up an looked down at the blushing, angry Alchemist. He reached over to open his nightstand's second drawer and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. Greed flicked the cap open and squeezed some out on his finger tips, then the opposite hand's palm. He fingered Kimblee's entrance and stroked his own neglected length until both were nice and slick.

Greed placed himself at Kimblee's entrance and put his hand on his still-throbbing erection. He slowly pushed in, stroking Kimblee's length at the same time, making both men moan rather loudly.

"Mmm, you're tight," Greed groaned as he started thrusting. His left hand travelled up Kimblee's body to bury itself in his hair, his right hand still matching its stroking with the Homunculus's thrusts.

"G-Greed.." The Alchemist moaned into his neck, tightening around him on purpose, to drive him insane.

"Mmmph s-so tight.." Greed gasped, speeding up his thrusts along with his strokes. He crashed his lips against Kimblee's, moaning into his mouth.

"Kimblee..." He groaned, breaking the kiss.

"Greed.." That drove him completely over the edge.

"Ah! One more time! Say it one more time!" Greed yelled, clutching the bed sheets, his pace speeding up even more.

"Greed!" Kimblee screamed, spilling his seed all over both of their chests, his muscles tightening for Greed as he climaxed inside of him. They both laid there for a moment before Greed withdrew and collasped next to Kimblee. The Alchemist pouted slightly at losing the warmth, but then found the Homunculus untying him. Once he was untied, he rolled over and snuggled into the other male's side.

"Mmm~" Greed purred, marvelling at the sight beside him while rubbing his own feet against each other. Kimblee had already fallen back asleep, and it truly was a sight to behold. He sighed and closed his eyes before turning to face his Alchemist, holding him close.

-THE NEXT MORNING... (PMD :D)-

"So how was it?" Marta asked both Greed and Kimblee.

"How was what?" Kimblee denied.

"Oh, please. You guys refused to keep it down last night."

"Amazing," Greed finally answered with a smile, making Kimblee blush. The Homunculus then removed his feet from the table in front of him and got up off the couch, escorting his Alchemist downstairs for another wonderful time.


End file.
